Lighting control systems provide the capability of managing lighting devices for building environments. These lighting devices include lighting fixtures, switches, cables, and power sources. The lighting control systems provide operational benefits to building operators and occupants.
Lighting controls for building environments may be challenging to install and configure. In particular, an existing building environment may not have the necessary wiring in order to interconnect lighting devices, and installation of the necessary wiring may be difficult and expensive. For example, a switch for a lighting control system may provide additional functionality for controlling light fixtures and, as a result, require new or additional wiring to support these new functions. Thus, upgrading generally necessitates the removal of existing systems and installation of new hardware.
For existing building environments, wireless lighting systems may be advantageous over wired lighting systems for expanding components and upgrading capabilities. Even so, conventional wireless lighting systems have their limitations. Wireless systems typically have a local-based or cloud-based controlling device that communicates with lighting devices via wireless communications. These wireless systems require the purchase and installation of the controlling device, and they may also require purchase and installation of gateways and/or other components to communicate between devices. For other wireless lighting systems, a mobile device or tablet having wireless communication capabilities may download an application to configure and control various lighting devices of the system. However, installation and configuration of lighting devices for a wireless lighting system are challenging, particularly for complex functions such as grouping and synchronization of light devices coordinated use and monitoring.